有一个地方 There Is a Place
by baekfrappe
Summary: Chanyeol, composer dan gitaris sukses yang merangkap jadi tutor gitar Baekhyun, dongsaeng dari tetangga apartemennya yang bernama Baekhee. Hingga perasaan asing itu muncul di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol harus pergi ke London. Dan suatu waktu Chanyeol kembali, lalu...? BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! Judul sama isi ga nyambung. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**有一个地方****; There Is a Place**

_**Cast :  
><strong>_Byun Baekhyun  
>Park Chanyeol<p>

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Romance, Humor (?)

_**Rated :  
><strong>_T  
>(tidak menerima request untuk merubahnya menjadi M-_-)<p>

_**Summary :  
><strong>_Chanyeol, composer dan gitaris sukses yang merangkap jadi tutor gitar Baekhyun, dongsaeng dari tetangga apartemennya yang bernama Baekhee. Hingga perasaan asing itu muncul, tetap Chanyeol harus pergi ke London. Dan suatu waktu Chanyeol kembali, lalu...? BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! Judul sama isi ga nyambung. RnR?

.

.

.

**有一个地方****; There Is a Place  
>Chapter 1!<strong>

.

.

"Heh, Park Chanyeol! Buka pintunyaaaaa." Teriak Baekhyun di depan monitor layar yang terdapat di samping pintu apartemen milik Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun dengan beringas menekan bel yang tersedia berkali-kali, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang meminum jus jambu di dalam rumahnya tersedak-sedak sambil melangkah cepat ke pintu. Berusaha secepat mungkin untuk membuka pintu sebelum Baekhyun semakin beringas dan membuat pintu apartemennya hancur akibat tendangan Baekhyun.

Baru saja Chanyeol menarik gagang pintu untuk membuka pintu, Baekhyun langsung saja menerjang masuk tanpa memikirkan nasib Chanyeol yang oleng dibuatnya, hampir terjungkal. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol bergumam kesal sembari kembali menutup pintunya. Setelah memastikan pintunya sudah terkunci secara otomatis, Chanyeol berbalik dengan wajah sebalnya, dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan santainya begitu saja di sofa ruang tengahnya—sukses membuat mood Chanyeol semakin jatuh hingga titik terendah.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar, kau pikir begitu caranya memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua darimu?" Geram Chanyeol sambil melangkah menuju Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya, menampakkan wajah sengitnya ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun nampak tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Chanyeol. Yang nampak hanyalah wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tenang, namun bola matanya berputar jengah. "Siapa ya yang membuka pintu terlalu lama sampai aku harus berteriak seperti orang gila di depan apartemen TETANGGA?" _(—Baekhyun bilang yang diberi capslock itu harus dibaca dengan __**penuh**_ _penekanan.)_

Jawaban Baekhyun itu semakin membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tapi entah mengapa, sekesal-kesalnya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang kurang ajar dan tak ingat umur itu—hey, Chanyeol jelas-jelas lebih tua dua tahun dari Baekhyun!—tetap saja Chanyeol tidak bisa marah kepadanya. Hanya menatap wajah Baekhyun selama lima detik, sudah lebih cukup untuk menyurutkan kemarahannya.

Kalau Baekhyun bilang wajahnya terlalu biasa, maka bagi Chanyeol wajah Baekhyun itu terlalu imut.

Mata Baekhyun bergulir ke arah meja yang tersedia di depan sofa ruang tamu yang ia duduki, dan keningnya mengerut ketika ia tidak mendapati apa yang seharusnya ada di sana. "Mana susu strawberry ku?"

"Susu?" Kini ganti Chanyeol yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Susu ap—oh, ya, sebentar."

Yah, begitu setiap harinya. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang menjadi composer sekaligus gitaris yang kelewat sukses itu merangkap menjadi tutor gitar untuk Baekhyun, dongsaeng pemilik apartemen sebelah yang ia tahu bernama Baekhee, dan baru seminggu bertemu Baekhyun saja Chanyeol sudah mendapati sifat Baekhyun yang _tidak sopan-kurang ajar-kekanakan-brutal-menyebalkan_. Sukses membuat Chanyeol mengelus dadanya sendiri untuk menyabarkan hatinya yang melolong menyebalkan sembari otaknya yang juga mengutuk-ngutuk Baekhyun.

Ditambah dengan, astaga, menyiapkan satu kotak susu strawberry setiap pukul lima sore untuk Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun ke apartemennya? _What the fuckin hell is going on_. Sudah menyebalkan, tidak modal, menguras dompet orang saja, dasar. Dan kini bahkan list belanjaan mingguannya bertambah dengan _satu dus susu kotak rasa strawberry_.

Sialan.

Terdengar teriakan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu kulkas. "Cepatlah, Park! Dasar lelet!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Geram Chanyeol, menutup kasar pintu kulkas miliknya setelah menyambar sekotak susu strawberry, dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. "Bocah sialan, kau kira kakiku ada berapa, hah? Sudah memerintah sana-sini, tidak modal pula."

"Ck, dasar." Respon Baekhyun, langsung mengambil susu kotak yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Chanyeol di hadapannya. Ia mencabut sedotan yang tertempel apik di kotak susunya, menancapkan sedotannya pada lubang yang disediakan, kemudian meminumnya dengan pose seperti anak kecil—kedua tangannya yang memegang kotak susu dan kepala yang menunduk sembari menyeruput susu juga matanya yang melirik ke atas, menatap wajah Chanyeol. Sebuah gumaman semacam _gomawo_ terucap dari bibir Baekhyun dengan asal-asalan dan tidak jelas, namun Chanyeol masih dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan mengangguk malas.

Sembari Baekhyun meminum susu strawberry-nya, Chanyeol kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan sebuah tas gitar di tangannya, dan Chanyeol duduk lagi di samping Baekhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan acara _mari-kita-meminum-susu-strawberry-yang-dibeli-Chanyeol-untuknya_. "Kemarin kita sudah berlatih instrumen _Lonely_, sekarang coba kau mainkan lagu itu lagi. Kalau kau bisa, maka aku akan mengajarimu instrumen lagu yang kau inginkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mengambil gitar yang diserahkan Chanyeol, lalu memangkunya dan meletakkan jari di tangan kirinya pada senar gitar, sedangkan tangan kanannya bersiap menggenjreng. Dalam hitungan ketiga yang Baekhyun hitung di dalam hati, Baekhyun mulai memainkan instrumental _Lonely_. Meskipun kemarin sudah cukup lancar dengan bantuan Chanyeol, namun kini tanpa bantuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan sudah melakukan kesalahan di detik ke-dua puluh empat. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak, menanti reaksi Chanyeol, tetapi tatapan Chanyeol yang dihujamkan kepadanya seolah menyuruh Baekhyun melanjutkan permainannya. Jadi Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya lagi.

Hingga ke detik lima puluh tujuh, Baekhyun lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebal, tapi tetap membungkam mulutnya tanpa melancarkan protes, sehingga Baekhyun memilih kembali melanjutkan permainan gitarnya. Dan lagi-lagi, di detik ke satu menit lebih empat puluh lima, Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan dan yang kali ini membuat Chanyeol membuka mulut. "Sudah, hentikan. Kau melakukan banyak kesalahan."

Sesuai permintaan Chanyeol yang kini sudah merangkap menjadi tutor gitarnya, Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya dan mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya jengah. "Kemarin kita sudah berlatih lima jam dan kau sudah cukup lancar, tapi kenapa sekarang banyak kesalahan, hm? Kau benar-benar pemula ya, dasar bodoh."

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf..." Baekhyun cengengesan sambil menggumamkan maaf, membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. "Coba ulangi lagi."

Dengan anggukan patuh, Baekhyun kembali mengulangi permainan gitarnya, memainkan instrumental _Lonely_. Kini kesalahan Baekhyun ada di detik tiga puluh enam, dan Chanyeol langsung menyuruh Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya. Tanpa protes, Chanyeol menggeser duduknya hingga berdempetan dengan Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang sesaat. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menyentuh tangan kiri Baekhyun yang bertugas untuk menekan chord, membenarkan posisi jari Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya merambat dari balik punggung Baekhyun dan muncul dari sebelah kanan tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah menyingkirkan tangan kanan Baekhyun, ia memposisikan tangannya, dan kemudian ia menggenjrengkan senar gitarnya.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih kepada Baekhyun sembari menurunkan tangan kirinya yang tadi menekan tangan kiri Baekhyun. Dengan tatapan yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menekan chord-nya, Baekhyun kemudian menurut. Menekan senar gitar membuat chord-chord yang membentuk lagu _Lonely_, sedangkan tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenjreng.

Tidak tahu Chanyeol menyadarinya atau tidak, pipi Baekhyun merasa panas ketika menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini. Terlalu intim; terlalu mesra. Hingga jantung Baekhyun yang berlompat tali di dalam tubuhnya itu tak bisa menyembunyikan degupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah sadar sejak kapan tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan hanya dengan skinship bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sadar, sejak kapan suatu perasaan tak bernama itu mulai muncul di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu, dan Baekhyun memilih menghentikan pembelajarannya terhadap gitar untuk hari ini. Meskipun Chanyeol tetap meminta Baekhyun untuk berlatih lagi, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar sudah bosan untuk belajar lagi. "Aku lelah, Yeol... Sampai di sini dulu sajaaa."

Rengekan Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana terdengar menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat lebih jauh dan membiarkan Baekhyun saja. Lagipula jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, sepertinya sudah lama mereka belajar gitar tadi.

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh pada pintu balkon yang berkaca transparan, memberikan pemandangan langit malam yang terlihat indah. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu balkon yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan balkon. Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menarik gagang pintu, membuka pintu balkon. Begitu pintu terbuka, hembusan angin malam menerpa tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang mengenakan kaos tipis dengan celana selutut itu bergidik kedinginan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak berniat menutup kembali pintu balkonnya. Alih-alih menikmati hembusan anginnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran, tapi kemudian Chanyeol ikut beranjak untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dibalik pagar pembatas balkon. Sampai di sisi kanan tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya menuju bintang malam yang sejak tadi sudah menyita perhatiannya. "Aku jarang sekali melihat langit malam di balkon seperti ini. Biasanya pada jam-jam ini aku mengerjakan tugasku atau sekedar menonton televisi. Ternyata langit malam bisa terlihat seindah ini."

Sebuah senyuman tipis hadir di wajah Baekhyun, sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar-debar. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sadar jika ia sudah membawa tangan kirinya untuk melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, merangkul pinggang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak, tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat melepas rangkulan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Ya, langit malam memang indah, selalu indah."

"Aku justru hampir setiap malam menyempatkan diriku untuk sekedar menuju balkon untuk melihat langit di malam hari." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang dengan warna kelam langit di setiap sisinya... Membuatku mengingat seseorang yang sama indahnya dengan _**sinar bulan**_."

"Wu!" Baekhyun menjerit kecil, tersenyum menggoda ke arah Chanyeol. Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dengan sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik perutnya. "Kau bisa seromantis ini?

"Ck, diamlah Baek." Gumam Chanyeol jengkel. "Kau menghancurkan pikiran indahku tentang orang itu."

"Ya, ya," Ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya. Diam-diam matanya itu meredup, dengan tangan kanan yang tadi mulai terangkat untuk balas merangkul pinggang Chanyeol itu kini terhenti di udara, dan tangannya menurun. Mengurungkan niatnya, alih-alih penasaran dengan orang yang dibicarakan Chanyeol. "Memang siapa orang itu?"

Rengutan Chanyeol tadi berubah lagi menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Seseorang... Yang tidak perlu kau tahu."

.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My pulse, your smile...<br>Give me support unknowingly—"**_

_吴亦凡__,__有一个地方_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dengan kaki yang terhentak-hentak kesal. Baiklah, jadi bagaimana Chanyeol masih se-me-nge-sal-kan ini, ck. Padahal sudah sekitar sebulan mereka bertemu dan berkenalan, tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. Bahkan semakin lama semakin lebih menyebalkan dari pertama-tamanya.

Jika kalian penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, semuanya sudah terjawab. Wajah Baekhyun memerah—entah itu efek malu atau kesal—ketika membayangkan apa yang terjadi di balkon apartemen Chanyeol tadi. Masih membayangkan, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang berukuran king size itu.

"Ish, kenapa aku jadi penasaran dan sebal seperti ini sih..." Decak Baekhyun malas, alih-alih membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam sesaat. Dia pikir memejamkan mata sejenak bisa menenangkan isi otaknya, tapi yang terjadi ia justru terbayang-bayang atas apa yang terjadi di balkon apartemen Chanyeol tadi. Ketika Chanyeol yang merahasiakan seseorang—dan sepertinya itu orang yang disukai Chanyeol, lalu untuk rengkuhan Chanyeol di pinggang Baekhyun.

Lagipula kalau Chanyeol suka orang lain, kenapa dia harus merangkul pinggangnya? Dasar bodoh—eh, tapi kan bisa jadi itu rangkulan sesama teman, atau sahabat (Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dengan bertengkar setiap hari itu mereka bisa disebut sahabat atau tidak), atau mungkin juga dari hyung ke dongsaeng. Ya, ya, mungkin saja.

Tapi kan itu membuatnya berharap lebih...

Heh—memangnya ia suka Chanyeol?

Hell yeah, tapi sepertinya iya. Pfft.

Merasa sebal, Baekhyun menendang-nendang kesal selimut yang berada di dekat kakinya, membuatnya berantakan bahkan hingga ke bed covernya. Kemudian ia menjerit kesal, membuat noona-nya, Byun Baekhee, menendang keras pintu Baekhyun yang terkunci rapat itu sambil berteriak protes atas suara falseto Baekhyun yang hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah—katanya. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Dan sayangnya dari sayangnya lagi, Baekhyun tidak tahu jika seseorang di sebrang apartemen kakaknya sedang memandang foto Baekhyun yang terfigura indah dan terpajang manis di dinding balkon apartemen orang itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya yang merupakan hari Sabtu, di pukul empat sore ini, Baekhyun sedang bersantai di kedai bubble tea ketika seseorang menghubungi ponselnya. Sambil menyeruput minuman bubble dengan rasa coklat itu, Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya dengan ogah-ogahan tanpa melihat ID name yang meneleponnya—terlalu malas, atau sebenarnya Baekhyun hampir tidak peduli. Dan yang menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun adalah suara baritone yang seperti om-om pedo, tapi sejak kapan Baekhyun berteman dengan orang pedo—

"—_Baek—"_

Oh ya, ini suara Chanyeol.

Yang dia pikir orang pedo, dasar gila.

"Ya, Yeol?"

"_...kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung..."_

Di tempat duduknya, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Baekhyun berpikir, ia hanya memanggil namja yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan hyung jika orang yang dimaksud _tidak lebih kekanakan dari dirinya_. "Ck, sudahlah. Langsung pada intinya saja, aku sibuk."

"_Sibuk jalan-jalan, maksudmu?"_ Baekhyun yakin orang di sebrang sana itu sedang memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Ini kan memang jadwalku jalan-jalan. Lagipula hari sabtu dan minggu kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak belajar git—"

"_Memangnya aku hanya meneleponmu untuk urusan belajar gitar saja?" _Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang mencibir kesal. _"Berbaliklah, arah jam lima. Jika kau tidak berbalik, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu."_

"Cih, menyesal?" Gumam Baekhyun, mencebikkan bibirnya. Tapi meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap menurut untuk berbalik, persis arah jarum jam lima, dan mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang berada di salah satu meja. Dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel di telinga dan mata yang menatap tepat ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tapi sepertinya, aku lebih memilih tidak berbalik sama sekali jika hanya untuk melihat wajah idiotmu terpampang di sana."

Padahal Baekhyun tidak sadar sendiri jika dirinya sedang berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang sedang berlompat-lompat di dalam tubuhnya. Dan dari sebrang sana, Chanyeol nampak mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Pfft, wajahmu lebih idiot dariku. Hampiri aku!"

"Dasar tukang suruh-suruh." Gumam Baekhyun, dengan malas menyambar gelas bubble tea-nya yang masih terisi separuh, kemudian beranjak mendekati meja Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun sudah sampai dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, mereka sama-sama menurunkan ponsel dan mematikan sambungan telepon, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang bergumam sebal. "Memang kau pikir kau tidak tukang suruh-suruh? Menyuruh yang lebih tua, pula. Dasar tidak sopan."

"Biar saja," Elak Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah mengejek. "Kau juga tidak keberatan untuk menurutinya."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada apa? Dan bagaimana bisa kau di sini? Jangan-jangan—kau mengikutiku ya?! Kau stalker?!" Lanjut Baekhyun, menjerit-jerit seperti anak kecil—dan untung saja jeritannya tidak terlalu keras sehingga tidak ada pengunjung lain yang mendengar—sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Chanyeol mendengus, menampik telunjuk Baekhyun yang persis tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, kemudian meminum bubble tea-nya. Sedang Chanyeol, ikut meminum bubble tea-nya juga yang sama-sama berasa coklat (sungguh Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa bubble tea yang dipesannya sama seperti Baekhyun), kemudian tersenyum manis. "Aku merindukanmu."

BYUR

"Uhukk uhukk!" Dengan tidak elitnya, minuman bubble tea yang hendak ditelan Baekhyun itu menyembur begitu saja dan sukses membuatnya tersedak. Chanyeol dan semua perkataannya... shit. "Ap—apa-apaan!"

"Ck, kau menjijikkan, Baek." Gumam Chanyeol jijik sambil buru-buru mengelap bagian wajahnya yang terkena semburan Baekhyun. _Ewh_. Baekhyun hanya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas sambil menarik tissue yang tersedia dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri. Merasa sudah bersih, Baekhyun mulai berbicara. "Aish, salahkan ucapanmu yang mengerikan itu!"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," Elak Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagipula reaksimu berlebihan sekali. Kau pikir aku benar-benar merindukanmu? Cih, mimpi saja kau. Lagipula untuk apa merindukanmu? Dan, atau jangan-jangan kau berharap untuk kurindukan?"

Mata Baekhyun melotot, dan kemudian ia mendengus. "Heh? Untuk apa aku berharap seperti itu, tidak ada gunanya saja." _(—dan sepertinya aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak ada gunanya itu.)_

"Sudahlah," Potong Baekhyun cepat sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuka mulut. "Katakan apa maumu sekarang."

Ucapan Baekhyun langsung membuat Chanyeol mengingat apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Chanyeol berdeham sejenak sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk benar-benar menghadap dan fokus pada namja di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya berubah serius, dan Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kemudian Chanyeol memulai topik yang sesungguhnya. "Aku akan pergi besok."

"Hah...?" Baekhyun menganga, dan wajahnya benar-benar nampak bodoh saat ini. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, bodoh. Mau pergi ke Antartika-pun aku juga tidak peduli." _(—seharusnya kau sadar aku berbohong sekarang.)_

"Ck, jahat." Rajuk Chanyeol dengan bibir yang maju, membuat Baekhyun tergelak. "Ahaha—arra, arra... Memang kau mau kemana?"

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang nampak peduli membuat semangat Chanyeol menjadi naik begitu saja. "Aku akan ke London, di England, Eropa. Aku ingin melanjutkan karirku di sana untuk beberapa waktu, tapi yang jelas aku akan kembali nantinya. Mungkin juga aku hanya akan mencari beberapa referensi di sana."

"Oh..." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk refleks. "Lalu? Hanya itu saja?"

"Tidak, bodoh." Dengus Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar yang kemudian tersungging di wajah tampan (tapi idiot) miliknya. "Sebagai hari terakhirku di Seoul, ayo jalan-jalan! Anggap saja kenang-kenangan dariku—ya Tuhan aku memberikan kenang-kenangan bodoh untuk anak kurang ajar seperti dia, astaga, astaga."

Baekhyun mencibir mendengar Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mengajaknya dengan senyuman lebar tapi berakhir dengan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengajak Baekhyun. Dasar gila. "Kalau tidak ikhlas, ya sudah sana pulang saja kau. Aku pergi—yah!"

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali terhempas di kursi ketika tangan Chanyeol menahannya yang hendak bangkit dari kursi. "Aish, dasar sensitive. Ya sudah, ayo pergi."

Tangan Chanyeol kembali merambat menuju jemari lentik milik Baekhyun, dan menggenggamnya. Baekhyun nampak menatap kosong ke arah genggaman tangan itu, tapi kemudian Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang sebenarnya selalu terjadi ketika ia melakukan skinship dengan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun juga membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Chanyeol keluar dari kedai bubble tea tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap kawasan Lotte World yang sangat luas dengan berbagai macam wahana permainan itu. Sekilas Baekhyun melirik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang mengangguk pelan ke arahnya. "Ya, tentu saja aku yakin. Ayo bermain!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

ASTAGA, BALIK LAGI SAMA FANFIC BARU? WTH WTH WTH.

Ehm, mungkin chapter ini banyak typo soalnya saya males edit HAHAHA. *digampar*

Saya ngerasa amat sangat bersalah karena ngepending satu fanfic twoshoot saya; Number Of Relationship, dan fanfic chaptered yang udah saya tentuin ga akan panjang-panjang banget itu; The Blue Box.

Saya terpaksa ngepending dua fanfic itu, padahal yang Number Of Relationship itu tinggal ngepost Chanyeol's Side, dan yang The Blue Box itu aja baru chap 1 (atau malah bisa disebut prolog). Saya tahu saya banyak hutang, tapi saya janji bakal ngeupdate dua fanfic itu setelah nyelesaiin fanfic ini.

Gegara saya ngebet banget sih pengen nulis ide baru yang nongol di otak bobrok saya... jadinya dua fanfic sebelumnya jadi korban. Tapi gaakan discontinue, tenang ajaa.

Dan buat fanfic ini, fanfic ini udah selesai di file laptop saya. Jadi pasti saya bakal update fanfic ini sampe end, baru saya nanti langsung kerja rodi buat nyelesaiin dua fanfic sebelumnya.

Buat Crush? What, saya bakal update besok yaa hehe. Bareng The Struggle juga, tapi saya ga janji.

Gitu ajaaa. Jadi buat yang berminat sama fanfic ini, review juseyooo. Kalo yang review kurang dari _sepuluh_, nanti saya hapus fanfic ini.

Saya mohon kerja samanya ya xD

SOOO, WANNA REVIEW?

.

.

.

xoxo,

baekfrappe.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :  
><strong>__"Kau yakin mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap kawasan Lotte World yang sangat luas dengan berbagai macam wahana permainan itu. Sekilas Baekhyun melirik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang mengangguk pelan ke arahnya. "Ya, tentu saja aku yakin. Ayo bermain!"_

.

.

.

**有一个地方****; There Is a Place  
><strong>Chapter 2!

.

.

Chanyeol tanpa ragu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju roller coaster yang sebenarnya selalu menjadi tujuan pertama Chanyeol ketika mendatangi Lotte World. Mereka mengantri beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mereka mendapat giliran untuk naik. Sebelum ada yang menaiki dua kursi paling depan—Chanyeol sempat menyadari beberapa orang yang sepertinya menyukai andrenalin itu menatap dua kursi paling depan dengan tatapan mengincar—dengan segera Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi paling depan, tak sempat menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang menatap ragu ke arah kursi paling depan itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menolak—bukan karena takut tapi ia tidak yakin karena ini pertama kalinya ia duduk di depan selama menaiki roller coaster, tetapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kelewat sumringah itu membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolak tadi.

Tapi setelah bel dibunyikan dan roler coaster mulai maju, ternyata rasanya jauh lebih menantang dan mengasyikkan, membuat Baekhyun yang kini merasa senang setengah mati itu menyesal karena tidak pernah mencoba duduk di kursi depan saat bermain roller coaster. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia sudah mencoba, ditemani sang tetangga yang menjadi composer dan gitaris juga merangkap menjadi tutor gitar. Ya, ya.

Begitu roller coaster berhenti dan pagar dibuka, Baekhyun menuruni roller coaster terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Chanyeol. Chanyeol melangkah menuju tempat penitipan untuk mengambil snapback-nya—daritadi Chanyeol menggunakan snapback ngomong-ngomong—sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dahulu. Sembari menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun sempat membeli gula kapas yang dijual tepat di dekatnya—sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu ini kekanakan tapi Baekhyun pikir tak ada salahnya untuk jadi kekanakan sekali ini—dan kemudian memakannya dengan serius. Hanya dengan pikiran yang fokus pada gula kapasnya, Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Tak ada yang tahu jika inner Chanyeol berkata heboh atas betapa imutnya Baekhyun saat ini. Mulut belepotan gula kapas, rambut yang acak-acakkan dan mata bulatnya, astagaaa. Dalam hati Chanyeol diam-diam ingin memakan Baekhyun, kkk.

Membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh, tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk membenarkan tataan rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada rambutnya itu mendongak. Wajah Baekhyun yang tertutupi gula kapas besar itu memunculkan semburat merah yang sangat tipis pada pipinya, dan dalam jarak yang kelewat dekat seperti ini, Baekhyun mencoba menikmati untuk menatap Chanyeol dari balik gula kapasnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menjauh ketika dirinya merasa rambut Baekhyun sudah cukup rapi. Jiwa keisengannya yang sempat muncul itu membuatnya mencomot gula kapas milik Baekhyun banyak-banyak, kemudian memakannya sambil melangkah menjauh. Membuat Baekhyun yang baru tersadar itu meneriaki Chanyeol dari belakang. "Yah! Dasar manusia tidak modal!"

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun mulai berlari untuk mengejar Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan santai itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun sukses menabrak punggung Chanyeol, karena tidak bisa menghentikan larinya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Sebenarnya, Baek, kau jauh lebih tidak modal daripada aku."

Baekhyun yang merasa terpojok itu hanya mendengus pelan, memilih memakan gula kapasnya yang masih tersisa. Chanyeol berbaik hati menunggunya hingga selesai, dan kemudian Baekhyun membuang tangkai gula kapasnya pada tempat sampah yang tersedia. Merasa Baekhyun sduah selesai, Chanyeol tanpa banyak bicara merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menyeretnya jalan.

Alih-alih merasa senang dengan perut yang tergelitik sesuatu dan rasa membuncah pada hatinya, Baekhyun menggumam pelan dengan wajah speechless-nya. "Hey, Chan, kalau kau merangkulku, aku jadi nampak SANGAT pendek."

Chanyeol tertawa, tapi nyatanya tetap tidak berniat untuk melepaskan rangkulannya, dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa, betapa rangkulan hangat Chanyeol pada bahunya terasa sangat pas.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dua setengah jam untuk memainkan banyak wahana, dan kini mereka berakhir di depan bianglala raksasa. Seharusnya mereka sudah langsung mengantri, tapi entah mengapa yang ini justru tidak. Dan penyebabnya hanyalah—

"—ini seperti anak kecil, Yeolll." Rengek Baekhyun dengan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dan menggeleng arogan. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya mendengus kesal. "Ck, kau berlebihan bocah. Memang ada peraturan jika yang menaiki bianglala itu harus anak kecil, begitu?"

Kepala Baekhyun masing menggeleng dengan kuat dan yakin. Membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, berusaha menyabarkan dirinya sendiri. "Ayolah, Baek, ini akan mengasyikkan. Lagipula bianglala itu cocok menjadi penutup setelah bermain semua permainan yang ada di sini. Dan ini adalah spot favoritku jika akan pulang dari Lotte Worlddd!"

"Setidaknya membawa pasangan, begitu." Gumam Baekhyun kemudian sambil mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, menatap bianglala yang berukuran raksasa itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa sweatdrop, tapi kemudian Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berontak. Hanya saja kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun sukses bungkam dengan bibir yang maju, alih-alih merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kita sepasang kekasih yang akan naik bianglala."

Mereka berdua mengantri sedikit lama diakibatkan oleh beberapa faktor; ini adalah akhir pekan, banyak pengunjung, Baekhyun yang terlalu lama. Sampai akhirnya mereka mendapat giliran, dan Baekhyun menggumamkan kata _sialan_ berkali-kali sembari memasuki salah satu tempat yang tersedia. Chanyeol yang mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang hanya terkekeh diam-diam, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya bianglala itu bergerak lambat-lambat, semakin lama semakin ke atas.

Mata Baekhyun menatap kagum ke arah pemandangan Seoul di waktu petang seperti ini. Lampu kerlap-kerlip kota berada di mana-mana, bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat Namsan Tower dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Baekhyun tersentak begitu saja dan kekagumannya pada kota Seoul langsung hancur, digantikan oleh jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar manis di bagian pinggangnya. Saat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, saat itu pula gerakan bianglala berhenti dengan posisi mereka yang tepat di atas. _Ini tidak direncanakan, kan?_

Ya, mungkin tidak, karena Baekhyun sempat mendapati raut wajah Chanyeol yang nampak bingung. Hanya saja raut kebingungan Chanyeol itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, digantikan dengan senyum tipis milik Chanyeol. "Bianglala-nya berhenti, tapi lumayan juga melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari sini lama-lama."

Sebuah gumaman pelan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun untuk perkataan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menuju pemandangan di sekitarnya. Diam-diam berusaha mati-matian untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Jika Baekhyun tidak ingin menaiki bianglala dengan alasan bertele-tele sebelumnya, jawaban yang sebenarnya adalah karena ini. Hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat detak jantungnya berdegup cepat. Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila, tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun membenci degup jantungnya yang kelewat cepat itu. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menikmati detak jantungnya.

"Tak kusangka kita akan berpisah keesokan harinya. Padahal kita sudah cukup akrab meski ini baru dua bulan." Gumam Chanyeol, dalam diam menghela nafas tanpa diketahui Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, tetap mempertahankan pandangannya dengan pemandangan Seoul. "Kau pikir kita yang seperti anjing-kucing itu akrab, hah?"

"Itu kau yang memulai, bodoh." Ujar Chanyeol sebal, dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Hey, kalu saja kau tidak menyebalkan, aku tidak akan seperti itu." Geram Baekhyun.

Bola mata Chanyeol berputar malas, tapi kemudian matanya menjadi sendu. "Baekhyun, menurutmu... Apa saat aku kembali nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa melemas secara perlahan ketika memikirkan hari-harinya yang akan berlalu tanpa Chanyeol. Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa lupa sendiri bagaimana kehidupannya jika tanpa Chanyeol seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Mungkin jika dulu biasa saja, sekarang tidak lagi.

"Entahlah," Gumam Baekhyun, mencoba melirik ke manapun asal jangan ke mata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak terfikirkan sama sekali."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Rasa-rasanya, mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya. Tapi hanya dengan fakta bahwa Chanyeol akan pergi keesokan harinya, semua itu merubah segalanya. Hingga akhirnya suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi. "Kau harus menjadi sukses setelah lulu kuliah agar aku dapat mengenali keberadaanmu dan mendatangimu."

"Kalau memang tidak begitu penting, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa untuk tidak menemuiku." Ujar Baekhyun, menelan rasa sakitnya bulat-bulat saat mengucapkan kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan beberapa detik lalu. Tapi jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sempat tertegun di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya. "Bagiku... Kau penting untukku."

Belum sempat Baekhyun memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pantas untuk menjawab Chanyeol, Chanyeol lagi-lagi sudah berucap dulu. "Hey, Baekhyun-ah."

Mulut Baekhyun diam-diam bergetar ketika mencoba membuka dan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa?"

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik, hingga bianglala mulai berjalan lagi dengan sangat lambat, suara Chanyeol terdengar. "Aku—jangan melupakan saat ini dan aku." _(...bukan ini yang seharusnya kukatakan, dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!—shit, aku mencintaimu.)_

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Baekhyun. Alih-alih senyuman bodoh, senyuman itu justru terlihat menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang menjawab _iya_ dan memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Tetes air mata yang tidak bisa menjelaskan situasi mereka.

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari sama sekali jika sosok di sebelahnya itu juga sama keadaannya dengan Baekhyun; tetesan air matanya.

.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I can see both of your eyes, gazing in the sky<br>Empty street, silent hug... A quiet love is burning—"**_

_吴亦凡__,__有一个地方_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Keheningan itu tercipta sampai mereka berada di bawah dan pintu bianglala terbuka.

Bahkan petugas yang bertugas membuka pintu bianglala itu mulai berpikir Baekhyun yang manis menyatakan perasaannya pada namja tampan di sebelahnya, lalu ditolak. _Padahal sebenarnya petugas itu tidak menyadari jika pipi Chanyeol sama basahnya dengan Baekhyun_.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan perasaan yang berangsur-angsur menenang, hingga mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah kursi panjang yang masih berada di dalam kawasan Lotte World ini. Memikirkan sesuatu, tangan Chanyeol merambat ke tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke arah kursi tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ditarik begitu saja tersentak kaget, hampir berteriak. "Yah! Astaga Chanyeol, mau apa lagi?"

"Diam dan ikut sajaaa." Ujar Chanyeol, antara geram dan merengek. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya sebal dengan menggerutu. "Dasar, perintah sana-sini."

Gerutuan Baekhyun yang sialnya—disengaja sebenarnya—kelewat keras itu membuat Chanyeol melirik sinis ke arah Baekhyun, dan berakhir dengan menarik telinga Baekhyun sambil menyeretnya lagi. Kemudian dengan teganya, kemudian Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke kursi kayu itu, membuat suara menyelekit ketika punggung Baekhyun menubruk kursi. "Park Chanyeol sialan, ini sakit!"

"Tunggu di sini, bocah." Paksa Chanyeol, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengeluarkan sumpah-serapahnya sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Dasar raksasa itu, sudah membuat anak orang menangis, bukannya memperbaiki mood malah membuatku tambah kesal saja."

"Dia pikir dia siapa, huh?"

"Hanya karena aku jatuh ke dalam pesona bodoh nan idiotnya itu lalu dia semena-mena padaku—eh, dia belum tahu, ya."

"Argghh, pokoknya dia itu sialan."

"Kurang ajar, sekarang punggungku terasa semakin sakit, ck."

"Aish, telinga dan tanganku juga memerah, ini sakit, pfft. Park Chanyeol bodoh."

"Hey, kenapa telinga besar itu lama sekali? Dasar idiot—"

"—_siapa yang idiot, Byun Baekhyun?"_ Sebuah suara menghentikan semua sumpah-serapah (menjurus ke monolog) dari Baekhyun, dan begitu Baekhyun menoleh, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol dengan es krim berasa strawberry di genggaman tangan kanan, juga es krim rasa vanilla di genggaman tangan kirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau memang idiot. Dan sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring. "Sejak, _—hanya karena aku jatuh ke dalam pesona bodoh nan idiot—_"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, kemudian tertutup lagi. Tergagap dengan wajah yang memanas (_jangan memerah, please_—doa seorang Byun Baekhyun). Tapi kemudian terdengar tawa dengan suara baritone yang khas. "Pesonaku memang menguar jelas sekali, ya kan? Sedari tadi banyak yeoja cantik melirikku, hohoho. Mungkin aku bisa mengencani salah satu dari mereka—"

"—bodoh." Komentar Baekhyun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Wajahku memang tampan, haha Park Chanyeol memang sempurna dengan segala kharismanya—"

"—idiot—"

"—semua orang memang sudah seharusnya jatuh di dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol—"

"—dasar gila—"

"—tapi kau jatuh dalam pesonaku—"

"—PARK CHANYEOL, BISAKAH AKU MENGAMBIL ES KRIM STRAWBERRY-NYA? SUDAH MULAI MELELEH DI TANGANMU. YA YA, ITU PASTI BUATKU KAN? TERIMA KASIH."

Chanyeol terekeh mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan _(—ya memang)_. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyodorkan es krim strawberry yang hampir meleleh dan langsung disambar kasar oleh Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menjilat es krimnya, tetapi Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus tanpa sadar ketika tak bisa menjangkau makanan favoritnya lagi. "Aish, apa maumu Park? Kau mengganggu acara makankuuu."

"Beri aku waktu satu menit untuk mengambil foto denganmu, oke? Jangan protes, ini kenang-kenangan." Paksa Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan polaroid yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa. Baekhyun mendengus, tetapi tetap menurut untuk berpose.

Satu foto, menjadi belasan, kemudian puluhan.

Mereka terlalu menikmati untuk berpose dengan es krim sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berteriak panik saat merasa tangannya dibasahi es krim yang hampir mencair. Karena tidak ingin Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan jika nanti kehilangan es krimnya _(—sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya merasa sayang pada uangnya jika terbuang begitu saja)_ Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan foto-fotonya, dan mengijinkan Baekhyun memakan es krimnya.

Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun langsung meraup es krimnya dengan ganas dan beringas. Seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar dan mulai menikmati es krim miliknya sendiri.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja hingga es krim mereka habis tak bersisa. Nampak bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan es krim, diam-diam terlihat menggoda bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol berpikir untuk mengulurkan tangannya atau malah mungkin mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk menghapus sisa-sisa es krim di bibir Baekhyun, tapi kemudian ia memikirkan hal lain.

"Dasar bocah."

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, yang sepertinya memang tidak sadar jika wajahnya belepotan es krim.

"Mulutmu belepotan es krim."

"Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan Chanyeol merasa ingin menggampar Baekhyun alih-alih menggampar dirinya secara mental. Diam-diam Chanyeol berpikir apakah Baekhyun selalu kehilngan otaknya setelah makan es krim. Ck, bagaimana bisa dia 22?

"Ya bersihkan, bodoh! Menjijikkan, tahu." _(—cepatlah sebelum aku akan berakhir dengan menyerang bibirmu.)_

Yang dibentak hanya ber-oh ria, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelap bibirnya hingga bersih. Bibir Baekhyun memang jadi bersih, tapi muncul kendala lain. "Hey dobi, kau punya tissue?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Masa aku harus menjilat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelap bibirnya. Tangan yang kini belepotan es krim, _ewh_.

"Ya jilat saja, sana." Gumam Chanyeol tidak peduli sambil melirik Baekhyun malas. Pasalnya Chanyeol bukanlah orang rajin yang selalu sedia sapu tangan untuk jaga-jaga saat pacarnya membutuhkan _(—toh dia tidak punya pacar)_ atau sekedar membawa tissue. Apalagi untuk berjalan mencarikan toko yang menjual tissue untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol kelewat malas.

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Baekhyun. "Tapi nanti kau tergoda jika aku menjilatnya. Aku pasti terlihat sangat seksi."

Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk berbicara, Baekhyun sudah menjilati tangannya dengan gerakan super sensual dan membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Antara tergoda, jijik, geli, pfft rasanya seperti komplikasi batin. Dan dengan begitu, tangan Chanyeol cepat-cepat terangkat untuk menggeplak kepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan perbuatannya lalu meringis sembari mengelus kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Ini sakiiit."

"Sebenarnya, Baek. Kau lebih idiot dariku." _(—atau malah mungkin aku yang terlalu-sangat-kelewat idiot karena sudah tergoda olehmu.)_

"Bilang saja kau tergoda..." Ujar Baekhyun, menaik-turunkan kedua alis matanya, kemudian tertawa nista sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol diam-diam memerah sampai telinga ketika Baekhyun sudah berjalan meninggalkannya, dan Chanyeol menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari menyusul Baekhyun. "Yah, dasar gila! Hey, tunggu aku pendek!"

.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I think of the fabulous days,<br>because you are by my side—"**_

_吴亦凡__,__有一个地方_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mata Chanyeol menatap menerawang ke arah jendela bus yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Menikmati pemandangan malam hari yang sebenarnya terlihat monoton sembari mendengarkan lagu _Don't Look At Me Like That_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Juniel lewat earphone yang tersumpal rapi di telinganya. Kemudian tubuh Chanyeol sempat tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu menindih bahunya.

Begitu menoleh, yang Chanyeol dapati adalah wajah damai nan manis Baekhyun yang sedang mengarungi alam mimpi itu dengan kepalanya yang tersender di bahu Chanyeol. Mungkin karena efek kelelahan bermain di Lotte World. Chanyeol sendiri diam-diam merasa heran bagaimana manusia semanis ini bisa menjadi semenyebalkan itu ketika dalam keadaan sadar.

Tatapan Chanyeol bergulir dari rambut, dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir Baekhyun. Mungkin mengambil sebuah ciuman sebagai hadiah penutupan hari terakhirnya berada di Seoul tidak masalah, ya kan?

Maka dari itu, wajah Chanyeol bergerak senti demi senti mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa merasakan hembusan nafas tenang dari bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka sangat kecil itu. Lalu dengkuran halus yang menenangkan itu... dan di tengah-tengah Chanyeol yang terlena, Chanyeol baru menyadari jika bibirnya sukses menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya sangat lembut, mengusahakan tidak membuat Baekhyun terusik.

Tubuh Baekhyun sempat bergerak pelan, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan lumatan lembutnya dan hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya karena mungkin saja Baekhyun akan terbangun. Tapi ketika mata Baekhyun tak kunjung terbuka dan nafasnya tetap teratur, menandakan bahwa Baekhyun masih terlelap, membuat Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan bibirnya yang masih menempel di bibir Baekhyun itu.

Hingga beberapa detik demi detik terlalui dan tautan bibir itu terlepas. Chanyeol tersenyum; ciuman pertamanya milik Baekhyun.

Dan ia tahu, sangat tahu jika itu juga ciuman pertama bagi Baekhyun.

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela bus. Tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang dulu diam-diam terasa seperti candu, kini justru merasa menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Dan tak lama kemudian, bus berhenti di sebuah halte dengan kondektur yang meneriakkan halte tujuan. Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun sedikit keras hingga Baekhyun melenguh terbangun. Tak memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya, Chanyeol dengan segera manarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk bangun dan menyeretnya jalan, keluar bus. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang hampir terjungkal karena ditarik paksa.

Begitu mereka berdua sudah berada di luar bus, pintu bus itu pun menutup dan bus mulai melaju meninggalkan halte. Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang masih dipegang Chanyeol, menggunakan tangannya itu untuk mengusap matanya yang masih merasa mengantuk. Merasa sudah sadar sepenuhnya, dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa aneh. "Hey, Chan."

Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau tidak baru saja menciumku, kan?"

Dan Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Come back againnnnn~~

HEYHOO, GA BANYAK BACOT DI CHAP INIH

WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?:)

**Nb. **Terima kasih yang sudah review, maaf nggak bisa nyebut satu-satu. Tapi review-reviewkalian selalu saya baca kok'-'


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :  
><strong>__Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau tidak baru saja menciumku, kan?"__**  
><strong>__Dan Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Ap-apa? Untuk apa aku menciummu, hih." Elak Chanyeol dengan tergagap dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, baiklah... Habisnya bibirku terasa lembab seperti telah dicium seseorang."

"Seperti kau tahu rasanya berciuman saja, hhh..." Gumaman yang antara bercanda dan gugup itu menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Kemudian tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lagi dan menggandengnya masuk ke gedung apartemen. Yah, halte ini memang tepat di samping gedung apartemen yang ditempati Chanyeol dan noona Baekhyun, Byun Baekhee. Sampai suara gumaman yang tidak sampai di telinga Chanyeol itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Sudah berapa kali aku bergandengan dengan Chanyeol hari ini, ckck."

Tapi toh Baekhyun juga menikmatinya. Ketika sesuatu seperti sengatan itu menguar dari telapak tangan Chanyeol dan menyengat masuk ke dalam pori-pori telapak tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Chanyeol, masuk hingga ke tulang sumsumnya sampai membuatnya gemetar.

Sengatan yang memabukkan.

Baru acara bergandengan tangan saja sudah se-hiperbolis itu, bagaimana jika mereka bercinta—eh? Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun dan segala kemesumannya...

_Well, kata Baekhyun salahkan pada hormon masa remajanya yang menyalak-nyalak ganas. (—atau memang pada dasarnya dia yang mesum.)_

Ah sudahlah. Dalam diam Baekhyun menampar dirinya secara mental. Pacaran saja belum, sudah memikirkan yang begitu-begitu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, heh, ini kenapa dia sudah berada di dalam apartemen Chanyeol?

"Hey, kenapa aku di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun linglung. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai di ruang tengah. "Tunggu aku, oke?"

Sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah melesat pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, mengingat bagaimana ia diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Chanyeol hari ini—mentang-mentang dia akan pergi ke London—dan sayangnya, Baekhyun justru tidak bisa marah karena hal itu.

Menunggu dengan rasa bosan dan lelah yang bercampur jadi satu, kemudian Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari pintu kamar dengan membawa sebuah tas gitar di tangannya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut bingung ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan tas gitar itu kepadanya. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol heran. "Apa ini?"

"Itu gitar." Jawab Chanyeol. Ya ya, singkat, padat dan jelas, sukses membuat Baekhyun hendak membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di dinding sebrang sana. "Aku tahu, bodoh. Tapi untuk apa?"

Beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam dan tatapannya melembut, _sedikit_. "Bukalah."

Dengan wajah yang semakin mengkerut bingung, Baekhyun menerima sodoran tas gitar dari Chanyeol itu. Ia memangku tas gitar tersebut, dan membuka resleting tas gitar itu dengan perlahan. Dan kemdian tas gitar itu terbuka, dan Baekhyun hampir menjerit. _Tentu saja ia tahu gitar ini_.

"I-INI, GITAR FENDER?! APA INI PUNYAMU? HAH? HAH? JAWAB AKUUU." Teriak Baekhyun histeris. Ya ya, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol kelewat sukses dan kaya, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa kekayaan Chanyeol mampu menjangkau harga sebuah gitar fender yang harganya kelewat fantastis (dan sukses membuat Baekhyun hampir menangis karena pernah menginginkannya). Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Ya, milikku. Dan sekarang akan menjadi milikmu."

"HAH?!" Mata Baekhyun yang tadi sudah membulat kini semakin membulat, mulutnya menganga lebar. Hampir membuat Chanyeol merasa _ilfeel_ seketika. "Iya, untukmu. Ayolah, Baek, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau terlihat lebih idiot daripada anjing peliharaanku, tahu."

Tak ada satu kata protes yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, dengan menurut Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan ekspresinya untuk tidak terlihat kelewat bodoh. "Tapi, kenapa kau memberikan itu padaku? Dan, astaga, kau serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tentu saja. Meskipun aku membeli itu dengan uangku hanya seperempat harga—sisanya lagi dari orang tuaku dan noona-ku yang aku sendiri juga bingung bisa sebaik itu—entah kenapa aku berpikiran untuk memberikan gitar itu padamu."

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar air matanya sudah mengalir karena kelewat senang. Baekhyun tahu dirinya itu hiperbolis, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia menyingkirkan tas gitar yang masih dipangkuannya dengan sedikit cepat, lalu menubruk Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan. Hampir mmebuat Chanyeol terjungkal, tapi untung saja Chanyeol masih dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya. "Hey, Park Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Gumam Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol yang syukurnya masih dapat dijangkau—hampir saja Baekhyun hiperbolis lagi dengan kenyataan tubuhnya yang 'sepertinya' sudah bertambah tinggi, yay—membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya, sama-sama bocah. Tidak perlu sampai menangis begitu."

"Ish," Dengus Baekhyun, mencubit pinggang Chanyeol di tengah pelukannya, membuat Chanyeol memekik dramatis dan meringis kesakitan yang sayangnya tidak dipedulikan Baekhyun. "Itu harganya mahal sekali, kau tahu."

Sebuah gumaman menjadi jawaban Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendengus ketika reaksi Chanyeol itu kelewat santai. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Terima kasih untuk sekali lagi, Yeol!"

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol, tetap mengindahkan ucapan terima kasih Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Belajar gitar yang rajin selama tidak ada aku dan jadilah sukses, Baek. Kau juga bisa menyanyi, aku tahu suaramu sangat bagus. Jadilah terkenal dan aku akan berlari menemuimu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku memberikan gitar itu padamu karena aku ingin kau terkenal dengan menggunakan gitar itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan," Senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar. "Demi dan untukmu. Agar suatu waktu nanti kau bisa berlari menemuiku, kkk."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Pulanglah, Baek. Ini sudah malam."

"Arra," Ujar Baekhyun, mengangguk menyetujui. Ia menerima tas gitar yang barusan di ambil Chanyeol, kemudian melangkah ke pintu apartemen dengan tangan Chanyeol yang setia merangkulnya. Ketika sampai di depan apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Jadi... sampai di sini saja?"

"Hmm..." Gumam Baekhyun, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama mempertahankan senyuman lebar mereka, tapi mereka juga sama-sama tidak bisa menyembunyikan pandangan sendu satu dengan yang lainnya. "Kurasa ini sudah waktunya kita untuk berpisah."

"Baek," Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa air matanya seperti ingin mengalir lagi. Kemudian Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kembali. "Aku... aku—senang bisa mengenalmu, Baek. Aku menyukaimu sebagai dongsaeng dan temanku—"

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Baekhyun menjadi sentuhan terakhir Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya pada Baekhyun, dan berbalik untuk memasuki apartemennya sendiri.

"—meskipun kita bertengkar setiap hari."

Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen Baekhee noona dengan perasaan campur aduk malam itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, di balik pintu apartemennya mengusap wajahnya sebal. Berteriak keras-keras yang sayangnya tidak bisa didengar orang lain, _tentu saja karena apartemen di gedung ini kedap suara_.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh," Olok Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan sudut matanya yang terasa basah. "Apa susahnya mengatakan _aku mencintaimu?!_"

.

_**...**__**t**__**he friend label is a label that I got to hate, a heartbreaking story...  
>The unsaid words that still remain, the story ended without even starting—<strong>_

_Amber, Luna, Krystal of f(x) ft. D.O of EXO-K, Goodbye Summer_

.

"Noonaaaaaaaaaa." Panggil Baekhyun dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Ia meletakkan gitar fender yang masih dibungkus tas itu ke sembarang arah, lalu menghampiri noona-nya, Baekhee, yang sedang menonton televisi dengan tenang di sofa ruang tengah. Tak peduli waktu yang sudah larut. Baekhee yang merasa dipanggil oleh suara cempreng Baekhyun itu-pun menoleh, dan ia memelototkan matanya ketika melihat dongsaengnya dalam keadaan wajah berantakan, _mengerikan_. "Kau dongsaeng-ku, bukan sih?"

Bahkan Baekhee hampir tidak percaya kalau namja mungil di hadapannya itu Byun Baekhyun, dongsaengnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengerang frustasi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhee. Ia beranjak berganti posisi dengan tidur di sofa, menjadikan paha Baekhee sebagai bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut langsing Baekhee. Baekhee memutar bola matanya malas. "Byun Baekhyun dengan segala kemanjaannya... Pfft."

Tapi tangan Baekhee tetap terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. Karena biasanya hal itu bisa menenangkan dongsaengnya ketika sedang dilanda suatu masalah. "Ada apa lagi kali ini, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Baekhee noona," Rengek Baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya lelah. "Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang yang biasanya selalu bertengkar denganmu, tapi ketika orang yang kau cintai berubah sedikit lembut padamu, ternyata ada sebuah fakta jika orang yang kau cintai akan pergi?"

Alis Baekhee terangkat, heran. Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun jatuh cinta? Oh, dongsaeng-nya bisa jatuh cinta, toh. Kemudian ia berpikir sejenak, menanyakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati apakah ia pernah mengalami hal seperti yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun. "Hmm, sepertinya pernah. Ketika sosok itu sudah sedikit lembut padaku, orang itu malah pindah sekolah. Yah, ini terjadi kalau tidak salah saat aku SMA dulu."

"Rasanya sakit sekali, aish noona aku harus bagaimana?" Geram Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya menepuk dadanya sendiri yang terasa sangat sesak, dan ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Baekhee. Baekhee mengernyit saat merasakan basah pada bajunya dan merembes masuk membasahi perutnya. Baekhyun... tidak lagi menangis, kan?

Baekhee mendesah, ketika ia memang sadar sepenuhnya jika Baekhyun sedang menangis saat ini. Hah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dongsaengnya tidak menangis, hingga saat ini. Faktor utamanya adalah Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang kelewat ceria dan selalu kebal dengan segala ejekan maupun perkataan kasar. Lalu, siapa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini?"

"Memang siapa sih yang kau suka itu?" Tanya Baekhee santai, dan Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah Baekhee yang tersirat rasa penasaran di sana.

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil bergumam pelan. "Park Chanyeol."

Mulut Baekhee sukses menganga lebar. "APA?"

Tutor gitar yang Baekhee rekomondasikan pada Baekhyun, sosok namja berumur dua puluh empat tahun, sukses, juga yang merangkap jadi tetangganya itu, sosok yang paling idiot dan gila—sejauh yang Baekhee kenal, dan dari beribu namja di dunia ini, Park Chanyeol yang disukai Baekhyun?

Cinta pertama Baekhyun, dong—karena Baekhyun memang tidak pernah memikirkan hal cinta meskipun itu bukan berarti jika dia buta akan cinta.

Dan sebenarnya, Chanyeol bisa dibilang beruntung tidak sih?

.

.

.

Suasana bandara hari ini sangat padat, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi tunggu dengan tangan kanan yang memegang paspor dan tangan kiri yang setia menggeret koper besarnya. Penerbangan pesawat yang ia naiki pada pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Masih terlalu lama, memang.

Sekilas, Chanyeol mendapati sebuah mesin kopi yang terdapat tepat di samping kursi tunggu yang tersedia. Chanyeol meletakkan koper di dekat kursi, kemudian beranjak mendekati mesin kopi tersebut. Well, meskipun musim panas, tidak masalah untuk minum kopi panas, bukan? Lagipula meskipun musim panas-pun, pagi hari selalu terasa sejuk.

Begitu mendapatkan kopi-nya, Chanyeol duduk di kursi tunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa tujuan. Bosan, hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Tapi kemudian rasa bosan Chanyeol sirna begitu saja saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hai, Yeol."

"Oh, kau datang rupanya. Aku kan tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk datang, tidak perlu repot-repot." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menghendikkan bahunya, lalu menyeruput kopi miliknya itu. Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. "Hanya ingin saja. Kupikir juga aku tidak menemukanmu di sini, tapi ternyata aku menemukanmu. Untung saja kau bilang kalau pesawatmu lepas landas pukul tujuh lebih, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan kesiangan dan menunggumu seperti orang bodoh."

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. "Lalu, kau tidak kuliah? Ckck, kau itu sudah semester terakhir, Baek. Seharusnya kau makin rajin, bukannya membolos seperti ini."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aish, aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kebetulan dosen hari ini tidak masuk, jadi ya untuk apa aku kuliah? Lalu aku hanya bermalas-malasan di sana, begitu? Masih jauh lebih baik di sini meskipun menguras kesabaranku daripada harus mati kebosanan di gedung universitas."

"Bagaimana bisa bersama denganku menguras kesabaranmu?" Gumam Chanyeol malas, dan Baekhyun berdecih. "Cih, kau pikir? Kita tidak pernah bisa akur barang sedetik-pun, tahu."

"Ya ya, terserah." Gumam Chanyeol lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak mengingat bahwa waktu terus berjalan, dan waktu untuk mereka bersama bahkan bisa dihitung mundur saat ini. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi... Kita benar-benar akan berpisah, bukan?"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengulum bibirnya sendiri. "Hey, Baek. Meskipun begitu kita masih bisa telepon internasional, video call, atau berkirim e-mail. Kau pasti berat melepaskanku untuk pergi ya, kkk."

"Dasar narsis," Gumam Baekhyun, berlagak ingin muntah. "Untuk apa berat melepaskanmu? Aku justru mungkin bersyukur kalau kau pergi lebih cepat."

Mata Chanyeol menatap langsung ke arah mata Baekhyun. "Matamu tidak bisa membohongiku, Baekhyun. Katakan saja kalau kau berat untuk melepaskanku."

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kepalan tangannya menguat tanpa sadar. Tapi untung saja Baekhyun bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi dengan cepat. "Kau ingin sekali agar aku berat melepaskanmu ya? Atau kau ingin aku sekarang merengek-rengek kepadamu agar kau tidak pergi? Ck, yang benar saja."

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" Baekhyun menegang tiba-tiba atas ucapan Chanyeol, apalagi ketika Baekhyun tidak mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang santai seperti biasanya. Mungkin wajah Chanyeol sekarang masih tergolong santai, tapi tatapan matanya yang kelewat serius itu, bahkan membuat Baekhyun tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. "Hmm, kalau begitu—"

"_Perhatian, untuk penumpang pesawat tujuan ke London dengan nomor penerbangan XX-xxx diharap segera memasuki pesawat sekarang juga."_

"—ehm, well, Chanyeol. Sepertinya itu pesawatmu. Bukankah sudah waktumu untuk pergi. _Kha_, sebelum kau tertinggal pesawat." Ketika Baekhyun hendak saja mengeluarkan permohonannya agar Chanyeol tetap tinggal—sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak begitu yakin—kata-katanya berganti setelah terpotong oleh sebuah suara dari pengeras yang mengumumkan bahwa pesawat Chanyeol akan segera lepas landas. Tapi Chanyeol tak bergeming di tempatnya, dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang. _Apa waktu memang berjalan secepat itu?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hey, I'm comeback~

Plis jangan protes karena ini chap-nya agak pendekan huahua.

Sengaja sih, soalnya biar chapternya tu bisa sampe, yah, minimal lima chap gitu hohoho.

Soalnya juga utang-utang fanfic yang saya pending itu, saya kan pernah bilang kalau bakal ngelanjutin fanfic yang di pending setelah nyelesaiin fanfic ini, itu aja belum pada dikerjain sama sekali.

Dan, yah, ini bentar lagi liburan kan ya, jadi saya usahain bisa nyelesaiin fanfic yang di pending secepatnya~

Ugh, dan buat chap ini, makin absurd ya ga sih-_-

JADII, WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?


End file.
